A Beautiful Life
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: One year in Killian and Emma's marriage, as they create memories with their daughter in the first home Emma can call her own. (Follow-up to the one-shot 'A House is Not a Home', but can be read as a standalone.)


**Title** : A Beautiful Life

 **Author** : Steph aka CaptainSwanLuver  
 **Rating** : PG

 **Pairing** : Killian/Emma

 **Characters** : Killian, Emma  
 **Category** : Romance  
 **Disclaimer** : I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.

 **Spoilers** : Just mention of a spoiler photo.

 **Summary** : One year in Killian and Emma's marriage, as they create memories with their daughter in Emma's first real home. (Follow-up to 'A House is Not a Home', but can be read as a standalone.)

 **Note** : I had some requests for a follow-up to 'A House is Not a Home'. Some readers wanted Emma to get to experience everything she wished in her home after getting rid of the darkness, so I came up with this. I made people sad with that one, so this one should make up for it! Just a one-shot before I go on vacation. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

…A Beautiful Life: Part 1/1...

"Daddy," Liana said, her voice muffled against her father's chest as he embraced her. "I can't breathe."

Emma ran her hand across her husband's back. "Killian, you need to let our daughter go now. She's going to be late for her first day of Kindergarten."

They were standing in front of Storybrooke Elementary School. Killian had stayed home with Liana since birth and he was having some trouble dealing with his little girl leaving him.

He slowly released Liana and turned to his wife. "Love, I see no reason why she must attend school. She's already the smartest girl in all the realms."

Liana smiled up at her father, her blue eyes sparkling. "That's true."

Emma stroked her daughter's golden hair. "Well, even though you are very smart, I still think you should learn how to read and do math."

"Daddy already taught me all that. He taught me how to read maps and the stars and how to count doubloons."

Emma threw Killian a look. He shrugged. "Those are necessary life skills, Emma. Perhaps I can always home school Liana."

Emma chuckled. "What are you going to teach her? Introduction to Sword Fighting? The basics of Treasure Hunting? Ship Sailing 101?"

"Yeah!" Liana said, jumping up and down, as Killian grinned.

"Brilliant idea," he replied.

Emma shook her head and said, "Liana, you are going to love school."

Killian sighed. "I must disagree. I feel she should remain with me where she will be safe and no harm will come to her."

Emma rolled her eyes. "She's going to Kindergarten, Killian, not off to war."

Killian had been overprotective of Liana since she was born. Emma always thought it was really sweet.

"Children can be cruel, love. You know that," he said.

"Our daughter's tough. Isn't that right, Liana?"

"Just like you, Mommy," she said with a grin.

Killian tilted his head. "And what if a new villain materializes? Or a fresh curse is cast while she is at school? We must be sure our daughter is protected, Emma."

"Killian, the sheriff's station is two minutes away and our house is five minutes away from the school. We can be here in no time at all if anything happens. Plus, my mother is the principal so she will look out for her."

Just then, the bell rang and all of the students started heading inside.

Killian and Emma bent down and gave Liana final hugs.

"Good luck, lass," Killian said, as he fought back tears.

"Have a great time, sweetheart," Emma said.

"Bye!" Liana replied with a wave, as she skipped into the school.

Killian and Emma stood frozen to their spots. Killian wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine," Emma said.

"I know," he replied softly. "I'm just going to miss her."

Emma smiled up at him. "Have I told you what an amazing father you are?"

"Not today," he answered with a grin.

"You are an amazing father, Killian," she said, placing a kiss to his lips.

"And you, love, are an incredible mother," he replied.

Emma smiled sadly. "I missed out on all of this with Henry. I'm really glad I get to experience it with Liana and that I can do it with you by my side."

Killian pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead. "As am I."

"So," she said, gazing up at him. "How about I play hooky for the day and we spend it together?"

Killian quirked an eyebrow. "Now what kind of an example would that set for our daughter?"

"Who says she has to know?" Emma said.

Killian laughed and kissed her again. "I like the way you think."

…

It was an uncharacteristically cold September night. Emma and Killian had decided to turn the fireplace on for the first time that autumn. Emma sat curled up on the couch, her head resting on Killian's chest, as the heat from the flames warmed them.

"This is so nice," she said, as she reached out and linked their fingers.

"That it is, love," he replied.

Emma swallowed hard and looked up at him. "Would you have imagined that we'd end up here eight years ago?"

Killian shook his head. "I had hope, love. But you had gone dark and I felt like I couldn't reach you."

"I took this house and I wanted you to live here with me, but you refused. I had such dreams for us here."

Killian nodded. "And now those dreams have become a reality, Emma. Once we found a way to rid you of the darkness, we were able to build a life together here, just like you dreamt of."

"I know the way I got this house was wrong, Killian, but it has become our home. I've always wanted a home filled with family and now I have that."

Killian dropped a kiss to her temple. "We've made a great many memories here, love. And we'll make a great many more for years to come."

"I can't wait," Emma said.

…

"Liana, sweetheart, are you sure you don't want to be a princess for Halloween?" Emma asked.

"Nope!" Liana said, as she adjusted her pirate hat.

Killian smiled. "She wants to be a pirate like her daddy. Isn't that right, lass?"

"Yup! Put my hook on, Daddy."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest, as her daughter spun around the living room. She had a pirate hat on her head and an eye patch on her face. She wore a red and white striped shirt, a black skirt and tights, with leather boots to match. A sword plastic swung from her hip.

"Don't you want to be a princess like mommy?" Emma asked.

"Nah, girls are always princesses for Halloween. It's boring."

"Okay, then how about a sheriff like mommy? Or a sorceress?" Emma said.

"No thanks," she said with a shake of her head.

Emma sighed as she looked at her husband, who had a wide grin upon his face.

"You're just loving this, aren't you?"

"Not at all, love," he replied.

"Yes, you are. She's always been a daddy's girl."

"I take no pleasure in our daughter favoring me over you," he replied, his grin broadening.

"Bloody hell!" Liana suddenly screamed.

Killian and Emma's eyes widened as they looked down at their daughter.

"What wrong?" Emma asked.

"I made a rip in my tights with my hook," she said with a pout.

Emma smiled, as she knelt before her daughter. "Don't worry, sweetie, I can fix that for you."

With a wave of her hand, Emma made the rip vanish.

Liana threw her arms around her mother. "Thanks, Mommy!"

Emma smiled up at Killian. "Let's see your daddy do that."

Killian simply laughed.

...

Emma smiled at her family gathered around the dining room table for Thanksgiving dinner. She had dreamt about family holiday dinners all her life. Now, she was blessed to have everything she had ever wanted.

David, Mary Margaret, Neal, Regina, and Liana were all gathered around her. Henry was even home from college. The only person missing was Killian.

They heard a sudden crash in the kitchen.

"Bloody hell!" Killian yelled.

"Emma, maybe you should go check on him," Mary Margaret said.

"No, he has to make Thanksgiving dinner all on his own," she replied.

"And why is that exactly?" Regina asked.

Emma shrugged. "Well, last week, I was starting to prepare for Thanksgiving dinner. You know, deciding on what I would serve, making my grocery list, getting out the good China and silverware and linens. While I was doing that, Killian made some ridiculous comment about how much trouble women in this realm go to for our silly American holidays. He said that in his land a man could prepare such a feast in a day all by himself."

Mary Margaret's eyes narrowed. "He said that?"

David chuckled. "Amateur."

"So," Emma went on. "I made him a bet that he couldn't prepare Thanksgiving all by himself in one day. If he wins, I do dishes for a week. He loses, he does."

Another crash could be heard in the kitchen, followed by a string of curses. Liana and Neal erupted into a fit of giggles.

Henry let out a snort. "From the sounds of it, I think you're winning, Mom."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Well, your silly little bet is causing us all to suffer. We've been sitting here for nearly two hours. We're all starving."

"I say we go to Granny's. I heard she's open today," David said.

They all stood, except for Emma. She waved her hands at them. "Sit down! We are going to have a nice Thanksgiving family dinner if it kills me!"

"Or us," Henry muttered.

Mary Margaret nodded. "Emma's right. Why don't we all go in there and help Killian? Forget about the bet."

Emma sighed begrudgingly. "Fine."

Everyone entered the kitchen, their eyes widening at the mess. There was food all over the floor and counter. Pots and pans were scattered across the stovetop. Killian was covered in various food items. And it didn't look like one dish was anywhere close to being done.

Killian held his hook up at Emma. "Everything is under control, love. Dinner will be served shortly."

Emma placed her hands on her hips. "Just admit defeat, Killian."

He sighed. "Fine, my apologies for what I said about preparing for this holiday. It is quite obviously much more challenging than I thought."

"Thank you," Emma replied.

Mary Margaret smiled and rolled up her sleeves. "Killian, you're in luck because being a part of a family means we help each other out."

Killian arched a brow. "Really? You would do that for me?"

David shook his head. "No, we would do it for us. We'd like to eat before Christmas."

Mary Margaret slapped his arm. "David! Of course we would. Let's get started."

Regina groaned. "This is ridiculous. Emma and I can just use our magic and we can sit down for dinner in two minutes."

Emma shook her head. "No, Regina, let's do this right." She smiled as she came to stand by her husband and put her arm around his waist. "It'll be more special if we do it together."

With that, they set about preparing the meal. Two hours later, they sat back down at the table.

Emma stood and raised her wine glass. "I would just like to say how grateful I am for each and every one of you. Growing up alone in foster homes and group homes, I never thought I would ever have a real home or a family. And now I have more than I could have ever dreamt of. I am so blessed."

Killian covered Emma's hand with his, as she smiled down at him.

...

Emma woke up first, a smile immediately appearing on her face. It was Christmas morning. Her head was resting on Killian's chest and she looked up at his sleeping figure. She wondered how she had gotten so lucky.

Christmas had never been a happy time for her as a child. While most children lived in a constant state of excitement for the weeks leading up to it, she just wanted to get through it. The fact that she didn't have a family was never more glaringly obvious than on Christmas. Every year, she would visit Santa and ask for the same thing: a family. But when you don't get what you ask for year after year you eventually stop hoping and stop believing, even in things like Santa. Her childhood innocence was stolen from her at an early age.

Emma spent most of her Christmases in group homes. There was always a dinky artificial tree with a couple dozen generic plastic ornaments adorning it. She never even had a stocking with her name on it. It was just some plain stocking that was passed on from kid to kid.

And on Christmas morning when other kids were waking up to lots of presents under the tree, she would get one. She always knew it wasn't from Santa because every single present under the tree was wrapped in different paper. She knew they had been donated by generous people giving to underprivileged children. Emma always got the same gift too. A baby doll, even after she was far past the age of playing with them.

There was no Christmas feast gathered around a table either. It was always pizza in the living room from the one restaurant open on Christmas.

Emma only spent two Christmases spent with families. Rachel's family was one of them. It had been nice. There was a huge, real tree decorated with ornaments having sentimental value. She even got more than one present and had a delicious meal. Still, she could never shake the feeling of being an intruder.

But now things were different. Now, she had the family she always wanted

and every Christmas spent together in this house was special.

Killian stirred below her, his eyes slowly opening.

Emma propped her head up on his chest, as her fingers danced across his

bare skin.

"Merry Christmas, love," he said.

"Merry Christmas," she said, pressing a kiss to his lips.

She paused, meeting his eyes. "The Christmases we have spent together here, Killian, have been so special. They are everything I wanted as a kid."

Killian smiled, as he placed a kiss to his wife's forehead. "We have created some wonderful memories. And today we'll create more. I can't wait to see Liana's face when she opens the pirate ship Gepetto made for her."

Just then, they heard the pitter-patter of little feet running down the hallway.

"Speak of the devil," Emma said.

"Merry Christmas!" Liana screamed, as she jumped up on their bed.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," Killian said, his eyes lighting up at her excitement.

Emma grinned. "Merry Christmas, Liana."

She kept bouncing on the bed. "Come on! Get up! Santa came!"

Killian and Emma laughed as they got out of bed. They followed Liana downstairs, smiling as her eyes widened at all the gifts under the tree.

She immediately headed for the largest package.

"That one is from me and Daddy, not Santa," Emma said.

Liana wasted no time tearing into it.

"A pirate ship!" she screamed. "It looks just like yours, Daddy!"

Killian smiled. "It is. Gepetto made you an exact replica of the Jolly Roger."

Liana ran over to her parents and threw her arms around them. "Thank you! I love it!"

Emma curled up on the couch with Killian as Liana opened the rest of her gifts. Her gaze moved to their Christmas tree. It was bigger than they should have gotten given the size of the room, but she knew it was meant for them the moment she saw it. They had decorated it with special ornaments. One from their first Christmas together. Booties that said Baby's First Christmas. There were various ones Henry had created in school. They were made from either clay, construction paper, or popsicle sticks and always covered in glitter. And then there were Liana's masterpieces. Every ornament told a story.

...

Killian walked by his daughter's room, stopping in his tracks when he saw Emma sitting on the floor with Liana. They were playing with the dollhouse he had given his wife years earlier.

"Did you know I played with a dollhouse just like this when I was your age?" Emma asked her daughter.

"You did?"

"Yup, I loved it so much. But it didn't belong to me. It belonged to this little girl whose family I lived with at the time. Her name was Rachel."

"She shared it with you?"

"Yes, she did."

"It's nice to share. Where did this dollhouse come from?"

Emma smiled. "It was a gift from your daddy. Besides you and your brother, it's the best gift I've ever received."

Killian grinned from his spot in the doorway.

"Daddy gave it to me when I was really sad and it made me feel better. It gave me hope that things could get better too."

"Did they?"

Emma nodded, her eyes sparkling. "So much better."

Liana smiled, as she took her doll and moved it across the living room. She then leaned toward her mother and whispered. "Don't tell daddy, but you're way better at playing dolls."

Killian quirked an eyebrow as Emma laughed.

"Is that so?" she said.

Liana nodded, as Emma turned her head and met her husband's eyes. He simply chuckled.

...

Killian and Liana crouched behind the bush, their freshly made snowballs resting in their hands.

"Okay, sweetheart, right before mommy reaches the stairs, we strike."

"Got it, Daddy."

Just then, Emma came down the sidewalk and headed toward their house.

"Get ready," he whispered and then waited a beat. "Now!"

Liana and Killian launched their snowballs at Emma. Liana's hit her leg, while Killian's struck her shoulder.

"Ahh!" she screamed.

They ducked behind the bush and erupted into a fit of laughter, as Emma glared in their direction.

"Oh, it's on," she said, as she bent down to gather a snowball. She held the snowball in one hand and then waved her other hand over it.

Killian peeked out from behind the bush, his eyes widening as he watched the snowball quadruple in size. She waved her hand again and an identical one appeared. She balanced the large snowballs in both hands.

"Bloody hell!" Killian turned to Liana. "Run, lass!"

They stood and ran toward the backyard, as Emma chased them. They were about to seek refuge behind the large tree that held Liana's tree house, when they felt the snowballs hit their backs. Killian and his daughter fell face forward into the snow. Emma laughed, as she came to stand over them. They slowly turned over and looked up at her.

Emma crossed her arms over her chest. "First rule of any ambush: Know your enemy and be prepared for anything. You would think a pirate would know that."

Killian grinned up at his wife. He discreetly brought his leg up and hooked his boot around the back of her knee, causing her to lose her balance. Her eyes widened as she fell on top of her husband.

She struggled for a moment, before relaxing in his arms, as he wrapped them around her.

"See, love, you just didn't know my endgame. I've got you right where I wanted you."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Nice try," she said.

She then leaned down and pressed a kiss to her husband's lips. Killian brought his hand up to cup the back of her head, deepening the kiss.

They were so lost in each other, that they failed to notice Liana stand up and make two more snowballs. She launched it at her parents, hitting them right in the face.

They pulled back from each other in shock and then laughed, as Liana giggled in front of them. Emma rested her head on Killian's forehead.

Liana wagged her finger at them. "First rule of any ambush: Don't lose focus."

Emma and Killian laughed at their wise beyond her years daughter.

…

Emma was carrying a basket of laundry down the hallway when she stopped outside Liana's room. She nearly burst out laughing at the sight before her. Killian had squeezed himself into one of the tiny, pink chairs at their daughter's play table. He had a crown atop his head and a purple tutu around his waist. They were engaged in a tea party. Liana was dressed in her pirate costume from Halloween.

"Princess Hook, would you like some more tea?" she asked, holding up the

plastic teapot.

"I would love some," Killian replied.

Liana tilted her head at him. "Daddy, you have to do the voice."

Killian sighed good-naturedly and then spoke in a high-pitched voice. "I would love some."

Emma couldn't help the snort that followed out of her mouth. She tried to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle it, but it was too late. They both whipped their heads toward the door. Killian's face reddened.

"Mommy!" Liana said, as Emma entered the room. "Daddy and I are

playing tea party. Daddy is a princess."

"I can see that," Emma replied. "He's quite beautiful."

Emma ran her hand across her husband's back, as he continued to blush.

"She always makes me be the princess," he muttered.

Emma laughed. "You're a natural. You certainly give me a run for my money."

...

Emma collapsed on top of Killian, a satisfied, content smile on her lips. It was their 7th wedding anniversary. Liana was sleeping over her grandparents' house that night. Emma and Killian had gone out for a romantic dinner. They barely made it to their bedroom, as they left a trail of clothes behind them. They had just finished making love for the second time that night.

Killian gently ran his hook down the soft skin of Emma's back. "I love you, Emma."

She smiled, meeting his eyes. "I love you, too, Killian."

She paused for a moment, blinking back sudden tears.

"What is it, love?' he asked, bringing his thumb and forefinger to rest on her chin.

"I'm just so happy. I never thought I could have a life like this. As a kid, I never thought I deserved it."

Killian moved his hand to caress her cheek. "There is no one in this land or any other more deserving of the happiness this life has to offer than you, Emma."

Emma smiled. "I am so lucky to have you."

"I'm the fortunate one, love."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

"For never giving up on me. After I went dark, I pushed you away. I was afraid of hurting you, but you never gave up on me. You gave me hope when I didn't think there was any. You led the search for Merlin and you found the key to bringing me back to who I was."

He pressed a kiss to her lips. "As long as I walk this or any other realm, I will not give up on you. I will fight for you and for us until my dying breath."

Emma placed her head back down on his chest, smiling at the sound of his heart beating in her ears.

"Happy Anniversary, love," he whispered.

"Happy Anniversary, Killian."

…

Balloons and streamers decorated the backyard. A 'Happy Birthday, Liana' banner was strung up between two trees. All of their friends and family had come out to celebrate Liana's sixth birthday.

Emma walked outside holding the cake and set it down on the table. Her eyes scanned the backyard for the birthday girl. She walked over to Killian.

"Have you seen Liana?"

Killian shook his head. "I spotted her on the swings a few moments ago."

Emma felt a wave of panic as her eyes roamed the backyard wildly.

"Liana!" she called.

Killian's eyes moved to the tree house. He saw two blonde pigtails peeking up over the window ledge. He tapped his wife's arm and gestured with his hook.

"Up there," he said.

Emma's brow furrowed, as she and Killian made their way over to the tree house. They climbed up the ladder and crawled into it. They found Liana sitting against the wall, her knees pulled up to her chest and tears streaming down her face. Emma and Killian sat down beside her.

"What's the matter, love?" Killian asked, as he used his thumb to brush away a tear.

"This is the worst birthday ever," she said, her lower lip trembling.

"Why would you say that?" Emma asked. "All of your friends and family are here. There are presents and cake. I thought you were having a great time."

"I was," she mumbled.

"Well, what happened?" Killian asked.

"Timmy said something mean to me."

Timmy was Belle and Gold's 6 year old son. He was born a few months before Liana. He could be a bit of a handful and hadn't really inherited his mother's kind disposition.

"What did he say?" Emma asked.

Liana looked at her parents, tears filling her eyes to the brim.

"He said daddy was nothing but a dirty pirate."

Killian and Emma's eyes widened.

Emma swallowed hard. "Well, you know your father and Gold have a complicated history. I'm sure Timmy was just repeating something he heard his father say. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Liana shook her head. "I tried to tell him he was wrong. You're not a dirty pirate, Daddy."

Killian smiled. "Thank you for defending me, sweetheart."

"I told him you're a very clean pirate. You take a shower everyday," she added with sharp nod.

Killian and Emma exchanged a look, before laughing. Liana was wise beyond her years, but she still maintained that childlike innocence they had both lost far too soon. They hoped she could hold onto that for as long as possible.

Killian and Emma snaked their arms around their daughter.

Emma smiled. "You're right, Liana. Daddy is a very clean pirate."

Killian kissed Liana's cheek. "Let's not let some silly comment ruin the celebration of the best day of our lives."

"It was?" Liana asked.

Emma smiled. "Yes, it was. You have brought such joy to our lives, Liana. We love you so much."

"Happy birthday, sweetie," Killian said.

Emma stood then and held her hand out to her daughter. "Let's go have some cake!"

Liana smiled and slipped her hand into her mother's. All three climbed down the ladder.

"There you are!" Mary Margaret said once they had reached the ground. "We were looking for you. We wanted to take a family picture."

Emma smiled. "Great idea."

She took Killian's hand in her free one and all three moved to stand below the birthday banner. All of the guests crowded into the picture, as her mother set up her camera on the tripod.

Emma smiled as she looked around at all of the people in her life who loved her. She had gone from a lost little girl wanting nothing more than a permanent home and a family to being surrounded by so much love it made her heart swell.

She stared at the house that stood in front of her. She remembered when she had first taken possession of it. All she wanted was to make that little girl inside of her happy, to fill that hole in her heart. But she soon realized that a house couldn't do that. People did. Love did. Once she had filled it with those two things, that house had become a home and Emma was finally able to let that lost little girl go.

Killian picked Liana up in his right arm, as he wrapped his left arm around his wife. He pressed a kiss to Emma's temple as the flash went off. Emma couldn't help but smile.

…...The End…...

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought! ~Steph


End file.
